


Heartshaped Clam

by NekoKomu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKomu/pseuds/NekoKomu
Summary: After weeks of not seeing each other, Juan and William decided to go on a date. They've been really close friends for a while and being with each other was probably the best thing ever for both of them.





	Heartshaped Clam

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfiction since 3 years! English is my second language so don't be too picky. :D  
> Thanks to my friends for help me translating this!  
> Enjoy!

“And how is your vacation going?”  
“Quite pretty here. What are you doing?”  
“Nothing special. I play with the boys sometimes. How are you doing at Immortals?”  
“I like them. They are very kind even though I miss P1.”  
“I miss you. :c”  
“I miss you too. We have to go out sometime again! :D”  
“Sure thing!”

It already seemed like an eternity that Juan and Will have chatted with each other, neither talked to each other. After Phoenix 1 ended up picking Shady for their team, Stunt decided to fly to Japan and take a hiatus. Meanwhile the 18 year old stayed with his team and streamed sometimes or played PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds with Sneaky, Jensen and Smoothie. The last time Will and Juan had seen each other was at the last C9 vs P1 match.

Juan really enjoys thinking back to William’s loving hug after the Nexus had fallen on the side of P1. He was so happy for his friend, that he made his way into the finals against Team SoloMid. Juan was quite successful for a rookie and Will was proud of him.  
Both have been good friends since two years, probably longer. They get along and laugh a lot even though the time has not always been by their side. Lost in thought Juan fell asleep, his face snuggled into his pillow.  
“Three hours, three damn hours…”

He sat in the car nervously and watched the lights of the city and the colorful stores blur by his window. Robin had taken pity on him and drove the jungler to his “dinner date” with Stunt.  
“If you’re not at home at 11pm I will tear you a new one and you’re getting house arrest, did you hear that, Juan?”, warned him the translator. But the boy didn’t even recognize that someone was talking to him. He was busy getting lost in his day dreams. “Juan!”  
Robin spoke loudly, causing his passenger to wince. “I understood you, don’t yell at me!”

William stood in front of the restaurant and looked at his watch. It was dusk already, the sun was setting at the horizon and dipping the sky in a soft orange. Small clouds, which made their way, were shining in a cute cotton candy pink. The 21 year old was buzzing with excitement. His friendship with Juan meant so much to him, because Juan always has been there for him. If you look at it closer, he even said in the “LoL-Esports Valentines” video that he loves him. Stunt couldn’t help laughing at this. How nervous he had been, how his hands had shaken holding that microphone…

A car stopping next to him tore him from his thoughts and his heart began to hammer rapidly. A mop of dark curls popped out of the car and smiled widely at Will. He opened his arms for a big hug, which the shorter boy returned happily. But someone clearing their throat distracted them.  
“You’re back home at eleven,” Robin said, pointing at Juan with a vigorous voice, closed the car door and drove off. Juan and Will stood in front of the restaurant in the meantime and looked after the car, still frozen in their hug. After a few seconds had passed and their paralysis had worn off, the hug was broken and both boys stepped away blushing lightly. Will placed his hand on the small of Juan’s back and ushered him into the restaurant.

They sat at a table for two people in a corner of the establishment. On the wall to Will’s right hung an old Asian painting, and there was a window behind Juan that granted a view to a tiny backyard. The two pro players ordered Korean staple dishes, kimchi and samgyeopsal. They talked about God and the world. How Juan coped with the hyperactive Cloud9 boys and how Will dealt with the constant roster changes. After all, he hadn’t been listed as Dignitas’ support for long, nor as Team Liquid’s, let alone for Phoenix 1, where he had ended up feeling at home. He had befriended the players there and even built up a comfortable synergy with Arrow, even though it had been all for nothing at the end of the day.

Time flew by and it was getting dark outside. But the two boys forgot everything around them and were too distracted by their laughter and their conversation. Will’s heart skipped a beat every time he saw his younger friend grinning, and Juan loved listening to him. Everything Will said was interesting; when he was talking to Will he didn’t feel like the little boy who thought he could make money playing video games for once. Of course his friends and family supported him, but at the C9 house everyone was at least three years older than him. He was, along with Ray, the youngest, and it was difficult to talk to Ray because his English still needed practice.

But with William he could talk about everything. Will understood him. To him he was not a child but a friend. Sometimes Juan had the feeling that he was misunderstood, but never with Will. He was there for him and listened to him. The 21 year old got lost in the warm-hearted smile on Juan’s face, and his dark eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. It made Will incredibly happy to see blooming in his stories, how he spoke with heart and soul and how glad he was that someone was listening and not looking away uninterested after two minutes. And Will did care! Due to the constant scrims that often went on until late at night it wasn’t easy to find some time to meet up and do something together, or at least not regularly. Both of them enjoyed those few hours together more than anything else.

When the food had disappeared into their stomachs and they didn’t have much time left until Juan had to go home, they decided to take a walk through the park around the corner. Juan called Robin to ask if he could wait for him at the opposite entrance to the park. Exasperated, the other C9 member agreed. Still, Robin was glad he was supposed to pick up the 18 year old himself, since it was still a good ways to the gaming house and he was worried if the boy was even able to call a taxi. Besides, it was late, and who knew what could happen!

The boys left the restaurant and strolled through the streets between the people who went out to party or have dinner at one of the restaurants. It was a warm night, and all the clouds had drifted away. You could see the stars shining bright, which gave the evening a romantic atmosphere.  
After a few minutes they reached the streetlamp-lit park. It was incredibly quiet, and only a few people were walking around. The only thing you could hear was the fountain in the middle of the park and the chirping of the crickets. Juan squeezes himself closer to his taller friend. Will looked down to him, amazed, and couldn’t help but smile. They were alone, so William took the chance and gently grabbed the hand of his friend. He tilted his head questioning, but decided to let it pass and took William’s hand as well. They walked ahead, holding hands and laughing.

Secretly, William’s smooth, big hand just felt perfect around his own and Juan never wanted to let it go. He pressed himself even closer against his friend. The outgoing warmth of him was pleasant on his cool skin, because he was only wearing a t-shirt. Will enjoyed Juan’s affection and released his fingers from the hand of the other boy, wrapping his arm around the shorter’s shoulder and squeezing Juan quietly against him. He turned his head to him and Will ghosted his lips across Juan’s curled, dark brown hair.  
Slowly they arrived at the fountain and the younger one unraveled from William’s arm, turned at him, grabbed his hands and spun them around. “Let’s take a selfie”, laughed Juan and his friend nodded with a big grin on his face. “While sitting or standing?” - “I don’t care, as long I’m with you.” - those words let the supporter’s heart hop to the stars, but at the same time it stopped beating and took away his breath for a few seconds. To cover up his sudden insecurity he started giggling like a schoolgirl and leaned his forehead against Juan’s. William sank down on the edge of the water fountain and tapped on his lap to show the jungler, who looked a little blankly down to his friend, to sit down on Will’s tights. When he understood the gesture, he almost jumped on William’s lap and tied his arm around his neck. Stunt didn’t want to pull out his phone, he just wanted to enjoy this moment instead. Contractz felt the same.

Nevertheless they kept those few minutes on phone in a single photo. They continued walking through the park because it was almost 11 p.m. Soon they arrived at the agreed meeting place. Both of them stood around a corner next to one of those street cafés which played romantic Italian music. They were facing each other when William said “I got you something from Japan", out of nowhere. Juan looked at him with big eyes. The 21 year old pulled a black. thin leather ribbon out of the pocket of his shorts. There was a small, white clam attached on the ribbon. Its dark gray lines kinda looked like a heart. “It’s pretty!”, marveled the younger at the necklace. “It’s for you.” Will made a step forward and put the necklace around his neck and closed the clasp. “A...uhm...lucky charm.”

He let the ribbon slide between his fingers until he reached the charm. The jungler followed each movement tensely. He searched his face trying to catch his eye again. When they met, he got lost in the dark brown eyes that glimmered back at him in the lights of the café.  
The taller one carded his fingers through his friend’s hair and wandered down his face, caressing Juan’s soft cheeks with the back of his hand until he cupped his chin with two fingers. He stepped even closer to him, pulling up his face, and leaned down. His eyelids lowered. The shorter boy let out a shaky breath and looked at his friend with innocent puppy eyes. He hooked his arms around Will’s neck and pulled himself up and pressed his body against him so tightly that not even a sheet of paper would have fit in between them. They both closed their eyes and melted into a tender kiss. Will forgot everything around him. All he felt were Juan’s soft, warm lips on his. Everything in him tingled and his heart was hammering in his chest. Tiny jolts flashed through his body to the tips of his toes. Thousand butterflies danced in his stomach. His hands wandered to the 18 year old boy’s hips. Heat ran through him, he got incredibly warm. He wanted to never let him go. To stay with him forever. All he felt was the soft pressure on his lips and the other boy’s hot breath. Thinking straight was impossible. Juan alone was all that his heart needed. All Will wanted was him and this hopefully never-ending kiss. Still, they slowly let go of each other, without wanting it, for even the most beautiful moments have to come to an end. They didn’t move far away from each other, though. The tips of their noses still touched. They looked each other in the eyes. They were glowing. They smiled at each other. The moment was just perfect. Both boys held each other close, happier than they’d ever been. Only a few centimeters lay between their lips and another kiss. Juan tilted his head and looked at his friend’s lips. Shyly, the two attempted to close the gap again, but the beeping of a car tore the atmosphere in pieces.

Juan flinched and took a step back, turning around, and looked back at his friend, pointing at the car. Wistfully, Will looked at his friend. Did he really have to leave already?  
Juan gripped Will’s hand tightly until the distance between them was too big. The jungler was almost at the door when he turned back and pulled Will into a final hug. He buried his face in Will’s chest and, without saying anything and without looking in his face, he ran to the car, flung the door open and climbed in.  
The tail lights flared up and the car left. Will stared after it until disappeared in the darkness and he stayed behind, alone like a lost sheep, with his heart pounding and the whispering music of young summer love in his head.

Contractz sat there. Silently. He rested his hot, confused head against the cool window. The colorful city lights flickered before his eyes and drifted past him like hundreds of fireflies. He wouldn’t have been able to focus, even if he had tried. It was like a drug trip on a rollercoaster. Up and down. Back and forth. Robin leered at him but knew better than to say anything. It was okay and everything he could have said would have conjured up a storm. Besides, he had seen almost nothing anyway. All he saw was the teenager by his side. He was completely beside himself, but overjoyed.  
The boy let out an almost inaudible sigh. His heart pounded as if he had just run a marathon. His hands searched for his chest, but his fingertips found something else instead. He fell back into his seat and closed his eyes. Everything faded out. Only his heartbeat was there. His head was a mess. A good mess. He felt as if he had been burned and reborn. Carefully, he let the object dance between his fingers. He couldn’t suppress a smile, which lifted him even further up. Tenderly, he felt the contours of the clam until everything blurred before his inner eye.


End file.
